


Five Times Sherlock Holmes Slept With Irene Adler

by KerylRaist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerylRaist/pseuds/KerylRaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title more or less says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sherlock Holmes Slept With Irene Adler

Five Times Sherlock Slept with Irene Adler

 

The first time was in Karachi. Blood, sweat, fear, adrenaline, and the euphoria of doing the impossible and doing it well all mixed with sex and lust into frenzied, biting kisses and writhing bodies hidden in a small, dingy room, waiting for dawn to break so they could get to Sherlock's transport and get out of Pakistan.

He's not entirely sure if it was the mix of fight or flight chemicals in his system, or the fact that he utterly demolished his reputation as a virgin, or that once again he was able to prove his superiority to the world in general or her in specific, or possibly all three, but it was, without a doubt, the best orgasm of his life.

 

The second time was in Cairo. That time Sherlock learned that he can, and will, when properly motivated, beg for mercy. Twice.

 

The third time was in Montevideo, Uruguay. That time surprised both of them. It was soft, gentle, and playful. And, while all of that was new, the real shock came from sex that wasn't a struggle for dominance between them. For ten hours they just enjoyed each other.

To the best of Sherlock's ability to recall, that was the only time he's ever engaged in any activity that did not immediately involve him demonstrating his dominance over every other person around him.

Sherlock understands being the dominant person in the room. He's smarter, more observant, and well, just better than pretty much everyone else. And he knows it. 

The fact that Irene is challenging to him is what appeals to him about her. He can see that she's just as dominant in her particular field as he is in his. And, though he prefers not to think about it, her field is one that he doesn't excel at. 

So, more than anything else, and much more than wet, slippery friction (though he greatly appreciates the friction) it's the fight for dominance that makes her interesting to him.

Thus, not fighting, just being with her, is a surprise. Not finding it boring is another surprise. On top of that, actually going out and eating dinner is a surprise. 

But most of all, feeling like, at least for a little while, he had an equal was a surprise.

 

The fourth time was in Berlin, and he thinks she picked Berlin because being in a first world city, and daring all of the safeguards designed to keep people like her out of the first world was a treat.

If they weren't going to battle each other, then fighting the world in general was just as good. 

And both of them thoroughly enjoyed blowing the powers-that-be a giant raspberry by shagging on Angela Merkel's desk.

The icing on the cake: Mycroft called him three days later apoplectic. Even better, explaining to Mycroft that not only was he not a virgin, he hadn't been one since he was fourteen, and that never having a girlfriend or boyfriend says absolutely nothing about one's ability to engage in acts of sex. 

 

The fifth time is the game changer.

It's a few months after he and John had started shagging. 

Running into Irene in Tallin is an accident, at least on Sherlock's part. They usually plan to meet. _I'm in Beunos Aries. Meet me for dinner? Bored. In Belize, next 2 days, dinner?_ or something along those lines gets sent from one mobile to the other, and a plane ride and however many hours later, they meet.

He had not let her know he was going to be in Tallin. She had not mentioned it to him. They had not texted for three months.

But, she sees them walking into the hotel. She walks over, gait sensuous and elegant. Then reaches up and kisses Sherlock.

He kisses back.

And even John reads people well enough to know this is not the first time they've kissed, and that that greeting is not an "Oh My God! You're still alive!" gesture.

She pulls back, and says, "Hello John. On a case, then?" And Sherlock can see that she reads people well enough to know that John's expression is not stupefaction that she's alive, though there is some of that, but primarily anger that he hadn't told John about her, and a good deal of sexual jealousy.

Sherlock does not understand monogamy. This is not to say that he cannot define it, or that he is unaware of its existence. He has certainly noticed that a large per cent of the population seems to want it, or at least expects it, and a smaller per cent seems to achieve it. 

So, he grasps the basic concept all right. He just doesn't see how it applies, especially not to him. Either he is having sex, in which case he's doing it with however many people happen to be there at the time. Or he's not having sex, in which case it's a moot point, because he's not having sex. 

Likewise, he doesn't understand why sex should be different from other pleasant social interactions. One does not expect one's partner to never eat with anyone else, ever again. Or watch TV with anyone else. Or only go to the movies with that same person. In this way, he and Irene are in perfect accord.

Yet, as John buggers the absolute life out of him while he fucks Irene, he cannot help but come to the conclusion that monogamy might indeed have been something John was expecting, and that the stuff he doesn't like about sex, messy emotional tangles complete with whinging and sulking are likely to be coming his way and soon.

He is coming to terms with the fact that he will probably have to apologize, and then decide if he will keep seeing Irene without telling John about it, or just lay it all out that he's going to sleep with whomever he likes whenever he likes and John can join in or not as he sees fit.

Sherlock knows he's going to climax soon. There's only so long you can get rogered by your best mate like he's trying to get even with the world through it while a beautiful woman wraps her legs around your neck and fucks back just as hard on the other side. 

John, on the other hand, does not appear to be letting up, or getting tired, or getting off, anytime soon. 

And Irene... well, as he learned in Cairo, Irene has more stamina than he does when it comes to this sort of thing. She's already gotten off three times, and he knows she expects at least three more as well.

He stiffens and grunts, blinding white pleasure flowing through him. And runs into a problem. He's feeling limp, satisfied, utterly boneless, but he's not sure if he should be slumping into Irene or straightening up to lean against John.

John solves the issue. He pulls out, fast and hard, and without the usual gentle slide that goes with finishing up.

"Irene, put him on the chair and tie him down. I'm going to wash up, and I want to find you in his lap when I'm done."

He grabs both Sherlock's and his own belt and tosses them at Irene, then heads to the bathroom.

Irene complies, looking amused. When the sound of running water ceases, Sherlock is tied, his legs to the legs of the chair, and one arm to the arm, and Irene is sitting in his lap.

John emerges, and Sherlock realizes why he was washing. He's still hard. Very hard. The term 'revenge fuck' floats into Sherlock's mind.

"Turn. So you're across his lap." Irene does so. Settling herself so her legs drape over Sherlock and the arm of the chair.

John, standing, straddles them. One leg between Sherlock's, the other over the arm of the chair. He grabs Irene by the hair, hand tense, but his touch is careful, he might not have had anything against fucking Sherlock so hard he won't walk properly the next day, but he's making sure not to damage Irene in any way. Of course, he knows Sherlock likes not being able to walk properly the next day.

"Suck it."

Irene looks up at John, smiles, opens her mouth, and wraps her lips around him.

Sherlock's eyes go wide. Irene's never done that for him before. 'Sucking cock is men's work,' she's said. And having been fellated by both men and women, Sherlock agrees with her. Men generally are better at it.

That said, this might be the sexiest thing he's ever seen. He reaches a hand up, wanting to touch Irene's face as she sucks John. But John sees his free hand move, and glares at him. He puts that hand back on the arm of the chair, and John nods.

It occurs to Sherlock as he watches John, that John really isn't gay. He knows this, but he's never seen it the way he's seeing it now. The flush on John's face and chest, the expression on his face, even the way he smells, is all more intense with Irene. Hell, John's not even bi. John actually is straight, and he's just making an exception for Sherlock. 

He knows John is going to climax soon. He can see the way he's moving, the loss of fine motor control that goes with impending orgasm. He is unprepared for how John finishes.

He pulls out of Irene's mouth and ejaculates on both of them. For a moment he stands there, breathing hard, and then, with his thumb, gently wipes the semen off of Irene's face, and makes Sherlock suck it off.

"I did some research on this not long ago. It's my understanding that the submissive partner is the one who sets the rules, the one who gets to stop play. Here are the rules. You." And he backhands Sherlock across the face, hard enough to sting and bruise, not hard enough to break the skin. Not, for that matter, as hard as Irene hits him when they play rough. "Do not lie to me." Then he bends forward and kisses Sherlock. They've never kissed before, and the sensation, especially on skin still stinging from the blow, is fresh and very intense, and Sherlock begins to understand why people might like kissing.

John pulls back after a minute and looks at Irene. "You may play with him whenever you like, but I always get invited. I won't always attend. But you will invite me."

She lowers her eyes and nods.

"I'll be back in a few hours." John pulls on trousers and a jumper and heads off.

Irene looks at Sherlock and says, "All things considered, he took that rather well."

Sherlock nods.


End file.
